My Wish
by J.A. Aisling
Summary: He was the hot male lead, and she was the stunning young ingénue that everyone roots for. Now, they've grown and left high school behind. Follow Finn Hudson as he prepares for the greatest day of his life; his wedding.


"Are you ready for this, dude?" Sam Evans, Finn's best friend and now best man asked, straightening Finn's tuxedo collar before giving him a supportive slap on the back.

"I-I'm fine." Finn choked in response, his throat feeling excruciatingly dry.

"Finn, man, you look terrible. Look, we wouldn't be doing this if she hadn't said yes. She wants this just as much as you do. Don't be so nervous." Noah Puckerman, one of the groomsmen said quietly, patting Finn's trembling shoulder.

Puck and Finn had their ups-and-downs back at McKinley. They were undeniable best friends throughout all of freshman year, but things got rocky the next year when Finn found out that his girlfriend of the time, Quinn, had cheated and slept with Puck, resulting in an unwanted pregnancy that Finn originally thought was his doing. Finn and Puck's relationship worsened once more the year after that when Puck lured Finn's new girlfriend of the time, Rachel, into cheating. Only that time, there was no pregnancy, only one innocent little kiss.

Unlike Quinn, however, Rachel did not remain in Puck's grasp. Her allegiance to Finn never faltered. Her many apologies to Finn after that incident were more than sincere, but he consistently refused to accept them. He had promptly broken off his relationship with Rachel and feebly set his sights on Santana in an attempt to rebound.

Finn and Rachel barely spoke during the weeks following the break up. Rachel watched Finn sadly from afar while he half-heartedly flirted with Santana. As much as Finn tried to deny it to himself, he truly never stopped loving poor little Rachel Berry. Every kiss, touch, and conversation he held with Santana seemed completely fake and staged. All Finn really wanted to do was run headfirst back into Rachel's waiting arms and accept her apologies, but he simply couldn't find the courage to admit that he was wrong to leave her.

It wasn't until Valentine's Day that year that Finn had fully decided to man up and forgive Rachel.

A pink heart-shaped card grasped carefully in his sweaty palm, Finn waited outside the door of the ballet room for Rachel to exit. When she finally did, Finn pulled her into a hug, stuffed the card into her hand, and rocked her troubles away…

"Finn!" Puck shouted, waving his hand in Finn's face, effectively breaking him out of his memories.

"Oh! Right, yeah! Don't be nervous! Got it!" Finn chanted, feeling more nervous than before.

"Hey Finn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Will Schuester asked, suddenly appearing in a dark grey tuxedo at the edge of the mayhem taking place in the small dressing room.

Finn nodded and followed Will out into a small deserted corridor.

"What's up?" Finn asked, looking with concern at his groomsman and former Glee director.

"I just want to make sure you're alright. I've gone through this once before, so I know how you must be feeling right now." Will said, laying a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder.

After Finn's graduation, the two had maintained communication and become close friends. Will Schuester had become sort of a father-figure to Finn over the years. Every time Finn had a problem, Will was always there, ready to help. Without Mr. Schue, Finn would have been a struggling football husband spending his life dealing with Quinn, fathering a child he didn't want, and barely paying the rent. Will Schuester saved Finn's life and career. Finn could never forget that.

"I-I know this is what I want. She's perfect…" Finn whispered, nearly letting himself get carried back into the realm of his past.

"Well, that's how it should be. I-I'm really glad you found her Finn." Will whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

Finn nodded, trying desperately to stop his own tears from escaping.

"I'll see you in a few! I have to go check on the bride!" Will called before disappearing into another room which Finn assumed was the girls' dressing room.

Finn swallowed and returned to Puck and Sam.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Sam said, grabbing Finn's arm and leading him through a complicated maze of hallways.

"Now, you know what to do. Just walk up there. You can do it." Sam whispered, giving Finn a little push towards the giant room in which hundreds of people were seated and waiting before turning and heading back to the dressing room.

Drawing a heavy breath, Finn began to march up the aisle and up to the fancy platform at the front of the room. Steadying his breathing carefully, Finn stood in his designated place next to the short priest who would soon be declaring Finn a married man.

Gazing out at the crowd before him, Finn spotted his mother and Burt seated in the front row on the groom's side. His mother, Karen, was deep in a flurry of tears and had buried her damp face in Burt's shoulder. Burt had tears in his own eyes that had yet to shed.

After what felt like an hour of anxious waiting, Finn heard music begin to play.

Kurt Hummell, Finn's third groomsman and step brother, stepped smiling out of the entry way and began to step up the aisle, arm-in-arm with bridesmaid Brittany Pierce. Brittany's shiny new engagement ring glinted slightly in the light. Finn saw Artie Abrams, her fiancée, beaming at her from the front of the crowd, still in his wheelchair.

Finn had wanted Artie to be one of his groomsmen, but Artie declined the offer due to his confinement in the chair. He elected to be an honorary groomsman instead.

A few beats after Kurt and Brittany had entered; Mr. Schuester appeared in the doorway, linked to another bridesmaid, Tina Cohen.

Following Tina and Will were Mercedes and Puck. Much to Finn's surprise, Puck had eventually fallen head-over-heels for Mercedes. The couple had been dating for two years now, which nearly tripled Puck's relationship-length record.

Close behind Puck and Mercedes came the best man and the maid of honor, Sam and his wife, Quinn Fabray. While Finn and Quinn had not ended up working out, Sam and Quinn had hit it off almost immediately in Finn's junior year when Sam transferred to McKinley. The happy couple was pre-engaged within months and had married only a few weeks after graduation. Finn was exceedingly happy for the both of them, but couldn't wait for his time to shine.

Now was his time.

The music changed to the all too-familiar tune of that classic wedding march song.

_Here comes the bride, Finny. You ready?_

Finn thought to himself, his nerves returning quickly.

He was ready.

He had never been more ready for anything in his entire life.

Before he knew it, his bride-to-be appeared in the doorway, flanked by two men who Finn recognized quite well as her parents.

Arm-in-arm with her fathers, Rachel Berry danced gracefully up the aisle, in perfect time to the music.

At the sight of Rachel, Finn nearly fainted.

She was looking twice as stunning as usual, and Finn found himself unable to look away from her. Rachel's dress was a strapless, pearly-white, floor-length gown with diamond accents around the waist and hem. Her hair was neatly pinned into a complicated knot with carefully curled and styled bangs framing her glowing face.

By the time Rachel reached the platform and was standing in front of Finn, staring eagerly up at him, Finn was too dizzy to focus.

The priest began speaking, but Finn was too busy taking in the gorgeous woman before him to hear a word the man said. It wasn't until Finn heard his cue to say his line that he regained full consciousness.

"Do you, Finn Hudson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest's question sent Finn's built-up tears over the edge and cascading down his cheeks.

"I-I do. Without a doubt." Finn choked, beaming down at Rachel who had succumbed to tears as well.

"And do you, Rachel Berry, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Definitely…" Rachel sighed, lost in Finn's loving stare.

"I mean, I do!" She corrected quickly, chuckling a little.

"I pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" The priest announced, closing his Bible and stepping backwards with his hands raised ceremoniously towards Finn and Rachel.

Then, Finn was kissing her.

This kiss was nothing like the other kisses they had shared in their years of courtship; this kiss was special. Finn could finally kiss Rachel as his wife, not just his girlfriend. She was completely his now, and he was completely hers.

The second the kiss ended, the newlyweds were rushed along with the crowd down to the reception room. The families took their seats at large, round tables surrounding a spacious dance floor which was surrounded by golden lights and roses.

Finn and Rachel took their places on the floor for their first dance and waited for the music to begin.

Instead of music, however, Sam's voice rang out of the microphone. Finn turned to where Sam and Quinn were now standing, both with mics clutched in their palms.

"Finn, you're my man. Ever since I transferred to McKinley, you've always had my back. I am beyond proud of you and Rachel, and I'm happy to admit that I did in fact cry during that ceremony up there. You were there for me and my wedding, and it's only right for me to be here now for yours." Sam finished speaking with a smile looked down at Quinn who had raised her microphone to her lips, ready to speak.

"Rachel, I am honored to stand here now and be able to say honestly that you are my best friend. The funny thing is, we practically hated each other in high school, but still managed to stay in touch. I think it wasn't until senior year when we finally set aside our differences and became friends that I realized how much I had been missing before by keeping away from you. Rachel, you are so brilliantly talented and beautiful, and you are a joy to be around. I'm so sorry I didn't see that before, but so thankful that I see it now." By the time she had finished her speech, Quinn's eyes were brimming with tears.

Finn looked down and saw that Rachel too was teary-eyed with admiration for her best friend.

"Now, Quinn and I thought that this song would be perfect for your first dance." Sam announced.

"But, we also decided that it would be even more perfect if it was a New Directions production. So, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you, New Directions!" Quinn declared before backing up with Sam into the group that was forming behind them.

Standing before Finn and Rachel was the entire Glee Club, even the members who no one had seen or spoken to since graduation.

The music started to play, Finn and Rachel prepared to dance, and New Directions began to sing the beautiful lyrics of _My Wish _by Rascal Flatts.

"_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
And each road leads you where you want to go  
And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_

And if one door opens to another door closed  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile  
But more than anything, more than anything

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish

I hope you never look back but you never forget  
All the ones who love you and the place you left  
I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get

Oh, you'd find God's grace in every mistake  
And always give more than you take  
But more than anything, yeah more than anything

My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish…"

Rachel collapsed into Finn's arms at the end of the dance, exhausted with joy and happiness.

"That was beautiful…" She whispered in Finn's ear, her tears leaking onto his shoulder.

"You're more beautiful." Finn whispered back, stroking his wife's dark hair.

"You know, I saw a shooting star last night." He said with a grin.

"Really? What did you wish for?" Rachel asked curiously, gazing into Finn's eyes.

"You."

It seemed that Finn Hudson had finally gotten his wish as he swayed rhythmically to the music with Rachel Hudson.

"I always wish for you."


End file.
